f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Race Edit
The Formula One Official Director's Cut (formerly called "Formula One Official Race Edits") are professionally produced highlight reels that are published to the official Formula One website. The videos are produced by Formula One Management's in-house production team and are exclusive to the Formula One website. The Director's Cuts vary in length, although they are generally close to three minutes. They are synchronized to some of the hottest newly released songs and feature clips from the entire race weekend, including the events that take place during the weekend such as concerts, dances, and other performances. Many celebrities, such as actors David Hasselhoff and Rowan Atkinson, can be spotted throughout the videos. As of the end of the 2017 season, the 2018 race edits have not been made. History Because of a rapid growth in online fans, the Formula One Management's in-house production team started producing Race Edits at the start of the 2008 season. This was an attempt to attract more online fans and increase the use of many of their existing online tools such as the Live Timing Java applet which allows users to track driver positions, lap times, and track conditions in real-time. Structure For the most part, the Director's Cuts follow the same structure: *The Director's Cuts begin with an introduction to the track. This can include both aerial and ground footage that is shot before the race weekend begins. *After the track introduction, footage of the events that take place before the race can be found. This can include concerts, club parties, autograph sessions and any other events that could attract a lot of fans. *The next thing to be added into the Director's Cuts is footage from race day. This is footage of all preparations and interviews before the race begins. *The biggest part of the Director's Cut is the footage of the race. This features the thrills, spills and greatest moments from the race. This is usually mixed in with a fair amount of footage featuring fans. About half way through the Director's Cut, a montage of the pit stops is placed during a slow area in the music. This followed by more footage of the race. *To end the Director's Cut, footage of the podiums drivers' celebrations as they complete another race is shown. Elements There are three main elements included in the Director's Cuts: Music The Formula One Director's Cuts feature a song from one of the hottest newly released albums. The music selection plays a vital role in the success of the Race Edits. Many fans find that a race is much more intense if it is synced to an upbeat, "pumped-up" song. In most cases, rock or hip-hop songs are featured because they magnify the action in the footage. Despite this, the odd pop or even country song can be featured as well. Radio Communications Throughout the Director's Cuts, team radio communications are played. The fans enjoy this because they provide additional details that weren't aired on television or radio broadcasts. The radio communications also give fans a chance to feel the emotion of the drivers. The radio communications are effective for doing this because they catch the drivers at bad times and may even air drivers cursing each other out. Footage The most important part of the Director's Cuts is the footage. The footage features all of the accidents and bumps throughout the race, accompanied with some of the greatest overtakes during the race. Various camera angles and interesting camera work provides fans with the best viewing experience, that allow them to feel the speed. The Formula One management production team provides their own camera crew to catch every moment of the race from stunning angles that can't been found on television. The footage selected also acts as an advertising campaign to boost track attendance. This is the reason that much of the footage features fan and driver interactions and events. Many people believe that this is working. In 2009, 115,000 people attended the . In 2010, that number increased to 128,000 fans. Of course, the Director's Cuts cannot be given full credit for this, but do play a significant factor in publicity. DOSEN’T WORK Song Lists See also *formula1.com (F1 Wiki Article) *List of Celebrity Guests at Formula One Grands Prix External links *Official Formula One Website *Official Formula One Video Portal *Official Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile Website *Formula One Race Edits 2008-2011 *Official Formula One 2010 Race Edits *Race Attendance Figures Category:F1 in media